


It's Only the Start (Not Our End)

by SpookyFey



Series: It's a Baby (Not a Food) [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Josh is an emotional cinnamon roll, M/M, Postpartum Depression, Ruby is precious as ever, Someone stop me, This baby as more personality than I ever will, Tyler is Terrible at Sneaking, We're Facing Some Emotional Stuff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyFey/pseuds/SpookyFey
Summary: It's been a little over two months since Ruby was born. Tyler and Josh are still enjoying the downtime, using it bond with their new baby.There are two things that Tyler never accounted for, though. One, his drummer is an absolute emotional mess. Two, he really needs to work on his sneaking because he sucks at it royally.





	It's Only the Start (Not Our End)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, frens. 
> 
> We back with a snippet. A little peek into the boys' life with Ruby.
> 
> I did my research on Postpartum Depression. Hell, my friend is a mom and she was more than happy to share her experience with me. Just letting you all know in case there are moms out there reading this (Goodness, I hope not!). So, don't go spreading the hate. We all go through these mental and emotional turmoils differently.
> 
> As usual, I have a tumblr. AO3 hates the link, though.  
> Find the URL in my profile. Talk to me if you like!
> 
> Stay alive, frens.

Two months ago, Tyler had been a crying mess at the hospital. He had sat in the hallway wondering if this was it if he would lose the love of his life or his baby or worse, both. That would have been a living nightmare. A real hell on Earth for him. Friends and family had kept him sane, but they couldn’t stop the ‘what ifs’ from snatching their positive words to twist them into something far more wicked.

Thankfully, it was all fell away when the doctor came out with his new daughter, putting her in his arms and reassuring him that Josh would recover. All was right in his world once more. At least, until today happened.

That morning he had gathered up the women of his life, including little Ruby, and told them all about his plan. Madison had to pass because she was running errands with her husband, but she offered him spiritual support. That left him with Jenna and the Dun sisters. He had been so confident and now he was standing in the middle of the mall, degrading himself. “I was such a fool for thinking this would work, what if it fails? How freaking stupid could I be?” He growled under his breath as he paced along the tiles. “This was stupid.”

Abby was standing off to the side cradling her niece, softly cooing over how adorable her outfit was. A little red dress with black leggings and a black hoodie with bunny ears on it. Far too precious for words. She kept glancing over to the right, watching her older sister and Jenna try to comfort Tyler. The singer was stressed beyond help it seemed, but the blond bombshell and the red-headed firecracker were refusing to let him back out of this now. Not when he had come so far.

“You’re panicking for no reason, Tyler,” Jenna seethed as she tossed a vicious glare at one of the older mall walkers, thinking, _Yeah, keep walking away, Carol! I don’t need your snide remarks today!_ She turned attention back to her friend. “All you need to do is man up and go inside, pick a ring he’ll like and then pop the dang question! This isn’t rocket science.”

In Tyler Joseph’s chaotic mind, marriage was worse than rocket science actually. It was a deadly task that required careful planning, perfect execution and perhaps someone better than him for someone so beautiful like Josh.

“What if he doesn’t want to marry me? What if it doesn’t work out between us? What if we get a divorce? The band will break up and we do what? Spend the rest of our lives in a miserable custody battle over Ruby? I’d be guilty of ruining everything,” He groaned as he leaned against a pillar, burying his face in his hands. “What if he takes Ruby and runs away back to LA? I’ll never see either of them again!”

Ashley, who had been occupying herself with keeping the onlookers away and swatting away anyone who dared to break out their phone, was no zeroed in on Tyler. “Are you serious right now? Did you really just say that? Are you accusing Joshua of being some kind of a jerk to take your kid and run off like a damsel in distress?” She stomped over to him, pointing a finger with a finely manicured nail in his face, “Because I will rip you to shreds right now!”

“I’m not saying it in a bad way, but it’s just—” Tyler started to lean away from the sharp nail, but Ashley snatched him by the shirt, pulling him forward.

“Dude, do you have any idea just how much Josh loves you? It’s so sweet it makes my teeth hurt. Before you two even got together he’d call me up and cry over you because he was afraid, Tyler. The last thing he wanted to do was lose you over his, and I quote him, stupid feelings. Do you really think he’d just take Ruby and run?” Ashley was so passionate and the look in her eyes was enough to rattle Tyler’s bones. “So, before you start thinking stupid things and assuming the worse, remember that. Now wipe your eyes, put your big boy pants on and put a frickin’ ring on him!”

The few people who had no idea who these people were or what they wanted, started clapping, a few let out sharp whistles and cheered. Ashley grinned, motioning to the mini crowd, “See? Even they know I’m right.” She turned to the strangers, waving. “Thank you!”

Tyler sniffed as he accepted the tissue Jenna was holding out to him, using to wipe away the tears and blow his nose, tossing it into the nearest trash. He marched towards the jewelry store with Jenna and Ashley on his heels. Abby laughed as she took up the rear, whispering to her niece, “Your daddy is so weird, baby girl, but he really loves your mama.” Josh never knew that everyone called him that behind his back. He also didn’t know that Ruby’s baby blues would light up whenever she heard the word.

Upon entering the store they were greeted by a young man whose fancy name tag read ‘Daniel’. The kid looked so confident with his million dollar smile, hands clasped together, speaking with such a flair, “Welcome in, welcome in! How are you folks doing today?”

“We’re doing great, thanks,” Tyler responded, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m uh, looking for an engagement ring.”

“Well, you’ve definitely come to the right place.” He motioned to Ashley and Jenna. “Are either of these lovely ladies your wife to be?” The two shared a look before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“We’re just here for the emotional support,” Jenna teased as she slung an arm around Tyler’s shoulder. “I’m the dime-piece friend that practically lives in his house with his husband to be.”

“And I’m the future sister in law,” Ashley giggled, resting her head on his opposite shoulder. “I make sure everything runs smoothly.”

“So, uh yeah, I have a boyfriend. I honestly don’t know where to start except that it can’t be gaudy or too expensive because I know he’d kill me for both,” Tyler joked as he took a seat on one of the chairs provided for them by another associate.

“We need something beautiful and meaningful,” Jenna added on. “The kid is a total punk. He dyes his hair vibrant colors, wears gauges, skateboards and plays the drums, but he hates outlandish jewelry. Simple things make him happy.”

“Of course, of course! Let me show you some of our more simple, but elegant pieces for men. See if we can’t find you something that suits his taste,” Daniel offered as he opened up a case that was a few feet away and brought out a display of several rings. Some were silver, others gold or rose gold, even a few platinum. Tyler browsed a few, picking them up and looking them over.

“I don’t think Josh even likes gold,” Tyler muttered as he picked one up and looked at it. It was pretty, but nothing he’d wear. He set it back in its place and glanced down to the right, something dark catching his eye. “What about those?” He pointed at the display of black bands.

“A lovely choice,” Daniel commented as he set out to put back the first display. Just as he started locking up the case, Ruby began to hiccup and cry. Abby bounced a little but she refused to be silenced.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Ruby?” Abby turned ever so slightly. “Daddy’s right there.” This made the little girl cry as she squirmed in her aunt’s grip, obviously now enticed by the idea of being with her father. Tyler was more than happy to take his daughter. He cradled her in one arm, resting her against his chest, but still giving her a great view of whatever was going on around her.

“I’m right here, baby girl,” He murmured softly, “No more tears, okay?” She quieted down, so obviously she was where she wanted to be and fulfilled her dad’s request.

“So, this is your daughter?” Daniel asked, returning with the requested display.

“Yeah, this is Ruby Dun. Two months old and turning into a little sass master, like my boyfriend. We’re giving mama a break today, huh?” Tyler cooed at her, “Daddy and Baby Pilot out on the town with your aunts, trying to find that perfect ring.” Ruby giggled and Tyler loved it. Whenever she did, the corners of her eyes scrunched up and he just knew that was Josh’s genetics showing.

“She is adorable.” Daniel waved her and Ruby just stared in awe as he made a few funny faces at her before getting back to business. Some of the rings were turned away simply because Tyler knew Josh wouldn’t like them. Others were turned down due to the price that would make a lesser man choke. Eventually, they came down to four rings.

Jenna pointed to one. It was black and it had a red stone stuck between a designed gap. “I don’t think I like this one personally. It’s so… weird looking? No offense.” Tyler had to agree as he politely turned that one down.

“This one with the diamonds is a no. The diamonds are small but you know Josh won’t like it,” Ashley said as she pushed that right back. Tyler nodded in agreement, staring down at the final two. One was just all black. The other was black with a strip of silver in the middle, almost like an Oreo. He would have gone with the latter if not for Abby picking up the former.

“I like this one,” Abby shared as she huddled closer to Tyler and held the ring up to the light. “Look inside.” The singer peered closer and his heart skipped a beat. It was beautiful and he felt silly for not noticing. The inside of the seemingly plain band shimmered a subtle blue in the light. It was nice, but Tyler had another idea.

“I’d like to get this one but uh, do you perhaps have this in yellow?” He asked sheepishly, feeling his credit card burning a hole in his wallet. Daniel grinned.

“We absolutely do. The blue is just the most popular, but we do have other color options for it. Let me go grab those for you,” Daniel whisked the displays back to their case and fled to the back.

“Yellow?” Jenna quirked an eyebrow. She lightly teased as she prodded his shoulder, “What’s going on?”

“You know those weird dreams I told you about? Yellow just seems to fit it all so perfectly. It fits us,” He whispered as he looked down at Ruby. “Yellow is a good color, huh?” Ruby babbled nonsense as she tugged on her father’s shirt.

With both rings paid for, they were packed up into nice little boxes and stuffed into his pocket. They said their thank yous and goodbyes and walked out.

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Abby giggled as she nudged Tyler in the ribs. He grinned, slinging his free arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

“You’re the best,” He confessed with a grin.

**< ><><>**

Walking through the front door, Tyler couldn’t tell what weighed more. The slumbering baby in his arms or the rings in his pocket. There was still a little bit of doubt circling above, but he tried to remain positive and remember what Ashley told him. There had been a time where Josh doubted himself but had found the confidence to confess to Tyler. Oh, the singer remembered that day with such a strange fondness.

It had been after a concert. Josh had adrenaline in his veins, keeping him hyped up and on edge, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited. When Tyler came backstage, tossing aside the remains of his shirt, he was wrapped up in the drummer’s strong grasp and listening to him string together a sentence that could have been about his worry and fears. When Tyler managed to calm Josh down enough to tilt his head back, he remembered the tears and the desperation, the pleading for him not to climb anymore.

That had led to them cuddling on the tour bus, hoarding the couch because the bunks were too much. They needed room to breathe and stretch. Josh laid on top of his singer, almost as if his weight were enough to keep him pinned down. Tyler was, unfortunately, a lot stronger than he looked and they both knew he could easily remove Josh. The drummer was slurring his words, coming down from his naturally fueled high, hiccuping as he confessed his feelings.

Tyler chuckled at the memory. Sure, it had been a shock to the system at first, but look where they were now. That confession had taken them to new levels, personally and creatively. He shrugged the diaper bag off his shoulder and sank onto the couch, stretching his legs out.

Ruby whimpered in protest as her father started to move her more towards the center of his chest. “Sorry, baby pilot, I’m just trying to get us both comfortable,” He whispered as he patted her back gently, kissing the crown of her head gently, wary of the soft spot. He was about to follow her into dreamland, but a kiss to the forehead and curls tickling his nose stopped him.

“You get just get home?” Josh whispered from above. Tyler craned his neck to look up at the drummer. He noted the dark circles under his eyes.

“Yeah, just walked through the door. We had a pretty busy day today. It’s hard being cute and getting attention,” Tyler groaned on Ruby’s behalf. “Wears you out, ya know?” Josh shook his head, giggling softly.

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” He pressed another kiss to Tyler’s nose. The singer soaked up all the affection. He loved it. It was reassuring and sweet, reminding him he was wanted and loved. “Did you eat at the mall?”

“Eh, if you count all the samples I wolfed down, then yes.” Tyler grinned like the cat that got the canary. Josh shook his head as he pushed away from the couch. Tyler grabbed his hand. “Don’t worry about it, babe. Take Ruby, sure she wants your cuddles more than mine. I need to make some calls anyway.”

Josh’s brow knit together, slowly asking, “Are you sure? I can go make you something.”

“I’ve got it. Please, don’t worry,” Tyler assured him as he rose up to his feet and carefully passed the slumbering Ruby over to Josh. The drummer took Tyler’s place, curling around his daughter and sighing, feeling rather defeated.

All he wanted to do was take care of his boyfriend. It has been so long since he had the chance. Yeah, he was a little submissive in the bedroom, but beyond the closed doors, he loved taking care of Tyler. Whether it was cleaning up his work area, making sure he stayed hydrated or fed while he worked on songs, all those little things. Now, it was just painful to be denied. He knew this was irrational thinking, but he just wanted to help.

“Ruby, I really hope it’s just my head playing tricks on me,” He expressed his concern as he nosed at her forehead, fighting back the fear. The little girl nestled closer to him, soaking up all the warmth, clutching at his shirt.

  
In the kitchen Tyler was pacing back and forth, his mind pondering on who to call first. He needed some kind of confidence booster about this whole thing. He was sure if he called Ashley that she would just destroy him while building him back up again. _Well, that’s absolutely out of the question._ Tyler chuckled as he scrolled through his contacts. His insides crawled and twisted, creating knots in his gut.

He groaned as he leaned against the counter, “Why can’t I just make one phone call? I should be able to do that, right?” The singer felt absolutely ridiculous. I could call his mom. Josh is such a mama’s boy and I’m sure she’d be thrilled to hear I want to propose to him. Heck, my mom would be thrilled that I’m making an honest man out of Josh. That thought died when he realized calling either one of them made him squeamish.

He threw the phone aside in favor of finding something to eat, thinking that a light snack would help clear his head and get him on the right track. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was only ‘3:30’. I could go for a freaking taco. He thought as he snatched his phone back up and headed for the front door, passing through the living room. He stopped short, nearly falling over. His beloved drummer was curled up on the couch with Ruby, both of them slumbering away. Ruby had a few fingers jammed into her mouth, drool dribbling down onto the cushions. Like mama, like daughter. He chuckled, taking a quick picture with his camera, sending it to their parents. The responses were immediate.

**From: Mama Joseph**  
_Oh, this is too adorable. They look so much more alike now._

**From: Mama Dun**  
_I can’t wait to show this off to the rest of the family!_

**From: Dad**  
_Your mom has pictures of me with you_ _like that._  
_Josh will get you back, son! Be careful!_

**From: Josh’s Dad**  
_Look! They both drool in their sleep!_

And yeah, they were both drooling. Ruby was so much more obvious, but you could see bits of saliva dripping out of the corner of Josh’s mouth. He kissed both of them on the forehead and left, leaving behind what he thought was a happy home.

**< ><><>**

**He never wanted this kid, ya know? He can’t stand to look at her and now, he can’t stand you. You brought this thing into the world. It’s not natural! You are an abomination! You and that baby shouldn’t be alive!**

He covered his ears, whimpering that the voices were wrong. They were all wrong. They were lies his brain was coming up with to make him feel insecure. Tyler had been so excited about Ruby. He loved her dearly. Their family loved her. Heck, even the fans adored her and they’ve only seen pictures, not her precious personality that has been coming through more and more each day.

The thoughts had started to come along after he got to leave the hospital with the baby. The voices came after Tyler started to get all secretive. Whispering in his ear that the singer probably had someone on the side.

**It’s probably a beautiful girl that can give him normal children. Not what you created. That creature. He’s just being polite and you know it, Joshua! It’s just an act! He’ll find a way to get rid of you!**

_No, no, no! You’re wrong. He wanted her too. He loves her_ _. She’s beautiful and loved and wonderful and just so good. She deserves to live too. She’s done nothing wrong!_ Josh screamed in his head as he started tugging at the faded strands.

**It’s cute that you can cling to these delusions. Too bad one day you’ll have to wake up and face the music. Tyler cannot succeed with you and that creature.**

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_

“Shut up!” Josh shot up, eyes wide, panting and clutching at his hair. Sweat dripped down his face as he looked around, taking in where he was. The living room. It was quiet. Dark. It was a little cold and he didn’t like it. “It was a dream,” He whispered. “All a dream. Ruby…” He looked down. “Ruby!”

The drummer rolled off the couch, calling out his daughter’s name, though not sure what to expect back. She was only a couple months old and just started making noises that could probably be her way of conversing. “Ruby?” He called out as he ran up the stairs, something pulling him in that direction. His feet carried him to a door that was normally closed; Tyler’s study. It was open and Tyler was seated at the computer, Ruby in his lap. She was happily playing with the headphones he was holding over her ears.

Tyler stared at him, voice soft as he asked, “You alright, J? You’re sweating and—”

“Do you love me?” Josh asked so suddenly. It was like he was a man possessed, wanting answers for questions he knew he shouldn’t normally ask. “Do you love me? Do you love her? I know she wasn’t in the cards and our career is in space” Josh. “And everything is just so much right now.” Josh. “I told you I could have taken care of it before and we still can I guess, someone would adopt her.” Josh! “And I don’t know! I could get a surgery done to remove this thing inside of me—”

“Joshua!” The drummer ceased his ranting when hands grasped his face, angry brown eyes burning into his soul. “Stop, please. Stop saying things like that. Take a breath for me, a nice deep breath and sit down. You’re scaring Ruby.” Yeah, the little girl was now seated in her little swing chair and those were some fat tears trickling down her face as she stared at Josh.

“Ruby…” The drummer murmured as he sank onto the floor, scooting towards her, almost in a trance. “Ruby, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, sweetheart. I’ve just been very… stressed and tired and scared.” His elbows dug into his knees as he grabbed her little feet, gently swinging her side to side. “I love you, baby girl. I’m sorry I’m not a good”

Tyler watched Josh and Ruby for a little, thinking about what his boyfriend had said. All the fear and insecurity. It had just come out like a tsunami and Josh had been swept up by it. His brain started to supplying him with logic. Josh had gotten out of the hospital after a stressful situation. Something that the doctor said to watch out for was postpartum depression. Tyler felt so foolish.

He had put Josh through emotional hell with his sneaking around, being cryptic about what he was doing or where he was going, insisting that Josh stay home with Ruby while he went out with their friends or family. _The intentions were good, the execution was not. Great job, Joseph… you put your boyfriend through emotional hell, again._

Tyler crouched down behind Josh, wrapping his arms around his waist, forehead resting against the back of the drummer’s neck. “I’m so sorry, J. I didn’t think this through. I love you so much, babe and I never want to make you feel unwanted or make you feel like I regret Ruby. I’m gonna make this right, though.”

“How?” Josh didn’t look away from his daughter, completely enamored with how her blue eyes just seemed to light up when he was around.

“I’ve made a reservation at a nice restaurant this weekend. We’re gonna dine in style with our friends and family, show off little Ruby and I’ll reveal my big surprise. I promise it’s good,” The singer murmured, pressing a kiss to Josh’s freckled neck. “Isn’t that right, princess? Mama is gonna be so happy to see what we have in store for him.”

Ruby giggled, her baby blues scrunching at the corners. Tyler grinned, speaking for his daughter, “Well, yeah, dad. It’s gonna be so sick! Mama’s gonna love it.”

“I’m not mama,” Josh huffed.

“Hey, unless you want to be called ‘pops’ or ‘papa’, mama is the way to go.” Tyler nuzzled his drummer’s neck.

“We call your grandfather pop’s and papa just sounds so weird. I don’t like it very much,” Josh whined as he looked down, playing with Ruby’s little toes. “Dad said she could call me ‘otosan’, that’s Japanese for dad, but she’s so young. She can barely babble! Mama is just so…”

“If you say ‘wrong’, I’m gonna beat you up. Josh, come on. If she calls you mama, so what? Who is going to say anything about it? I’ll have Michael knock ‘em out. And when she’s older, if she wants to call you something else, so be it.” Tyler twirled a curl around his finger, feeling a little annoyed that Josh was made to feel so uncomfortable about what his daughter wanted to call him. “You’re an adorable mama and I’m sure the clique would agree.”

Josh rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder, “You think so?”

“Spoo— Spooky!” Tyler’s eyes lit up. “Dude, she can call you Spooky!” Josh blinked, confused. “It would totally work out! Nobody but me calls you Spooky to your face! It’s so easy to say and it’s cute and unique!”

“The clique calls me Spooky,” Josh pointed out. He loved the idea, but he didn’t want Ruby to get confused.

“Man, they’ll call you whatever I call you. I’ll start using your other nicknames and trust me, it’ll catch on,” Tyler soothed him with a grin. “Let’s ask Ruby.” He looked at his daughter. “Do you like Spooky? How about it, baby girl? Do you see Spooky?” He pointed at Josh.

Ruby blew some bubbles as her dad asked her the question repeatedly. They thought it was pointless. That perhaps mama stuck somehow. Tyler wasn’t ready to throw in the towel. He smiled, leaning in close, “I love you, Spooky” and kissed Josh on the cheek. He did this until Josh was a laughing mess. “My Spooky!” Tyler tackled Josh to the floor.

Ruby’s bubbly giggles caught their attention. “Ha! See? She likes it,” Tyler cried triumphantly. “Or she likes when I kiss you silly. Is that it, Ruby? Like when I kiss Spooky?” He pressed more kisses to Josh’s neck. The drummer tried to push away, but his arms were weak as he laughed. Ruby giggled.

“Spooky, Ruby and daddy,” Tyler expressed as he scooped the baby out of her seat and brought her down to the floor, setting her down between them. “It’s perfect.”

Josh sighed. It was a relief. He could feel his inner demons calming, retreating to the back of his mind and suddenly, all was right again. It was relaxing. It was soft. It was almost like yellow; warm, comforting, bright. Hopeful.

**< ><><>**

Josh was awe as he looked around from his seat at the table, still not really believing this wasn’t a dream. Tyler had gotten them a private table at a pretty fancy restaurant in Columbus. It wasn’t that present company didn’t adore their fans, but they wanted time to relax and enjoy tonight.

Whatever Tyler had planned must have been big. He had taken the time to invite Brendon, Dallon, and Jake. Opposite to them was Patrick and Pete. The missing members of the latter band were busy with other family matters, “They did make me swear to take a lot of pictures,” Pete commented as he held his phone up. “Joe and Andy are still mad we didn’t invite them along over Christmas.”

The drummer was seated between Tyler and Jenna. The blond had threatened Brendon when the frontman had gone to sit next to the punk. He bowed away from that fight, “I meant no offense, fair lady! Please, have mercy on my wicked soul,” The singer pleaded. Jenna snickered, throwing her napkin at him. Josh enjoyed the antics, but he had no idea what to do with his hands. Normally, they were tapping out beats or holding Ruby, but there were no drums and Ruby was being passed around.

She was currently in Dallon’s lap, tugging on his tie, screeching with what could only be described as delight. She’d squirm every so often and the bassist would turn her around a little before she went back to some baby shenanigans. The rule was that she had to keep her Spooky in her sights. If you didn’t let her at least see him, she’d cry. Loudly.

Dallon was loving her. “You guys have the most beautiful baby, seriously. I just want her for myself,” He cooed as he brought her up to eye level, her little hands still holding onto his tie. She giggled and squirmed. It was a warning. He turned her around enough to see Josh. “See your Spooky? Say ‘hello, Spooky’.” Ruby said no such thing, but she was happy to see him nonetheless.

“How did you guys decide that? Her calling Josh ‘Spooky’?” Patrick asked, taking a sip of water to occupy his hands. He had been making grabby motions for the baby but had been forced to wait his turn.

“Well, we call my granddad ‘pops’,” Tyler said, motioning to his grandfather. The elderly gentleman was sitting next to his son talking to him about something. “He thought papa was too weird. I tried to sell him on the mama idea, but we already have two present.” Laura and Kelly laughed. “So, you know I call him Spooky and then it kinda clicked, ya know?”

“That’s adorable. Definitely unique,” Brendon commented as he stared at Ruby longingly. He was itching to hold her and he hated that his bassist was teasing. Dallon rolled his eyes and finally passed her along. Brendon seemed to melt in his seat. “Oh. My. God. I am in love. I swear, I’ll call the label and she can have the band. She can have my house. My everything.”

Jake snorted, “Shall I make the call now? We can start a tour. Panic! at the Disco featuring Ruby Dun. Sold out shows all across the states and internationally!”

Jordan snorted into his cup of water, “Dude, you’d have to fight Twenty One Pilots. She’s going to replace Josh and Tyler. Sold out shows. Sold out merch. Memes! Videos going so viral that it’s insane and the net crashes. World explodes. The end!”

The drummer snickered as he listened to the insane conversation floating around. His eyes zeroed in on Brendon handing Ruby over to Patrick with some reluctance. The soul singer cooed and nuzzled the baby, grinning like a fool as she went for his fedora. It was nice being surrounded by friends and family like this. Yet, there was an anxious itch in his chest.

He sighed, grabbing onto the cold cup of water in front of him. _It’s fine. There’s no need to panic. You can see her and she can see you. It’s all fine. These people don’t get to see her often. It’s fine. This is normal. People love her and that’s what matters. Stop, stop—_ “Josh?”

“Jenna?” He asked as he looked at her, a strained smile on his face. She rubbed his cheek. She knew. She always knew.

The blond winked, rising from her seat and approaching Patrick. “Alright, that’s enough of pass the baby. Time to go see your Spooky, baby girl,” She announced, plucking the baby out of the singer’s arms. He was about to protest but stopped upon seeing Josh’s distressed look. Ruby was instantly curled up against his chest, cooing softly, almost as if she knew.

Tyler smiled, just enjoying the sight of his boyfriend and his baby being together. He knew Josh was trying to adjust to being a parent and sharing was hard. The drummer was still skittish about passing her over to other people, but he stayed quiet because he knew other people wanted to hold her.

Alright. No more stalling. Tyler rose up, clearing his throat as he raised his hands into the air, calling out, “If I could get everyone’s attention, please!” All eyes were on him. “Oh, thank you. I’m used to crowds that really don’t listen. Kinda have to, you know, shout louder.” A round of giggles and nods of heads from fellow musicians.

“So, I know some of the ladies present know why we’re here, except Brendon. I apologize, but his schedule was a bit crazy, so he couldn’t come with us to the mall for girl’s day.” Brendon pouted. “Don’t worry because we’re gonna get our nails done next week, man!”

“Oh, I am so doing neon yellow tips. Babe of the ball right here!” Brendon grinned.

“Anyway, we’re here because I want to talk about Josh.” The drummer looked up, confused by the sudden attention. “I know he doesn’t like being in the spotlight, that’s why he agreed to play drums when we first met, but he’s the reason we’re all here tonight.”

“Tyler, what are you doing?” Josh whispered, hugging Ruby closer, anxiety sinking in.

“I’m making the biggest decision of my life. I’ve been thinking about this since Ruby came along. I think I thought about it a couple of times before you told me you were pregnant, but we were so caught up in the tour.” Tyler sighed as he rested a hand on Josh’s shoulder. “First, I want to say thank you for giving me a good start to a family of my own. I hope that maybe someday we can have another kid together.” The drummer blushed a light pink. “Next, I want to say that I love you more than words can describe. I’m always speaking the truth when I tell the crowd you’re the love of my life.”

“I love you too, Ty.” Josh was trying not to laugh. He hated when Tyler was sweet on him.

The singer let out a deep sigh as he kicked his chair out of the way and dropped down to one knee. “Joshua ‘Jishwa’ William Dun, I might be a fool for rushing in, but you’re the tear in my heart. You’ve helped save my heavy, dirty soul and you’re the light in the dark when I’m stressed out. You helped me take out Blurryface before he made me believe I could be a goner and I can’t even count how many migraines you’ve chased away. No matter the weather, thunderstorms clouds, snow or slight drizzles, you’re always by my side. I’m so glad you’re the one by side through this ride.”

Zack gagged, “Dude, can you cram any more of your songs in there?”

“Trust me, I tried,” Tyler joked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. “I could have waxed poetic about you in a more creative way, but I do that every morning I wake up with you in my arms and admire the way the sun hits your face just right. My sweet punk angel. My cosmic friend. There’s no one else.” He opened the box up. There were collective gasps. “Josh, will you marry me?”

Whispers buzzed around the room, people shook one another and others were egging Josh on to say yes. None of that mattered to the singer. He didn’t even care if he made a fool of himself by proposing with his own songs. All that mattered was what the drummer would say.

Josh was just staring, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing. He looked confused and excited, maybe a little scared. “You, you’re serious?” He asked as he tucked his daughter into the crook of his right arm. Tyler nodded.

“I could never lie to you about something like this, J. You’re everything I could want in a partner. On and off stage. I have no reason not to be serious,” Tyler responded, grinning, feeling his neck heat up in embarrassment.

“Dude, I mean… Yes!” Josh’s grin was big, showing off all his teeth, scrunching up the corners of his eyes. It made Ruby break out into a giggle fit. “Yeah, I’ll marry you, you silly skeleton!” He offered out his left hand.

Tyler snickered, slipping the band onto Josh’s finger, pressing a kiss to it. “My hopeful undertone,” He murmured. Josh snorted, though he would never let on that his heart fluttered a little. “Can’t wait to be Tyler Dun.”

“Aw, I was hoping to be Josh Joseph. People could call me JJ,” The drummer joked.

“Eh, Tyler Dun sounds so much better. This will be the one time I let the drummer win,” Tyler teased, pressing a kiss to Josh’s wrist.


End file.
